Does your mother know?
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Sorta songfic to 'Does your mother know' by ABBA. Tugger just wants to be alone but because of his popularity with the queens and kittens, will it ever happen?


It was a nice quiet night at the junkyard. Tugger had a busy day and all he wanted to do was get to sleep. Yet of course, he wasn't able to be alone for more then three seconds. Just like whenever he was at the junkyard, most of the queens where over him. Sometimes he wondered if they heard of such a thing as boundaries. They where just all over him. After a while, he finally got to be alone. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long until his biggest fan appeared.

"Hey Cettie" Tugger said with a groan as he spotted the young kitten trying to sneak up behind him. She smiled instantly.

"Hey Tugger" she practically squealed and Tugger rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here all alone?" she asked with a smirk. Not one that most cats would see on Etcetera. Tugger dismissed it though and shrugged.

"I'm rather bored and tired at the moment" he said with a yawn, unaware of Etcetera getting closer and closer to him. It wasn't until her tail was wrapping around his waist when he noticed she was there and he jumped. Her tail was just centimeters away from his groin. Bombi always did that before they did something in particular. Cettie wouldn't know about it though. Well, she shouldn't. Tugger got away from her just a little bit and smiled. "Seems you've been talking to Bombi" he said uncomfortably and Cettie giggled. "But you're too young" he sighed. Cettie was obviously offended but tried to hide it.

"I'm never too young to have a good time" she said, walking closer to him. Her paw was just about to touch his mane but Tugger caught it and pushed away. With a chuckle, he thought of a way to get rid of her. The music started and he began to sing.

_You're so hot, teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you  
That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but girl you're only a child_

Cettie looked a bit shocked at what Tugger was saying.

"But what about all the times you've been flirting with me?" she asked and Tugger sighed. He knew his flirtatious ways would come back to haunt him. She wasn't even a queen yet. There wasn't much he could say.

"Cettie, it's not like that"

_Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?

I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one  
Now you're so cute, I like your style  
And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)  
But girl you're only a child

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

Tugger finished and looked at Cettie, wondering what she was going to do. At first, she looked a little upset at what her beloved Tugger had said. She tried not to cry and then marched off angrily. With his smile, Tugger sat down. He was finally able to sleep without being bugged by a crazy fangirl. He was almost asleep when he heard a seductive "Hi Tugger". Without opening his eyes, Tugger knew who it was.

"Bombi, leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep. When I get up, we're going to have a good conversation about what you discuss with the kittens"


End file.
